yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Orchard MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Underground | platform=4 (2 island platforms, 2 U/C) | depth= | levels=4 | tracks=4 (2 island platforms, 2 U/C) | parking= | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | pass_year= | pass_percent= | pass_system= | opened=12 December 1987 (North South Line) 2020 (Thomson-East Coast Line) | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified= | ADA=Yes | code= | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone=1 | former=Scotts, Orchard Boulevard | services= }} Orchard MRT Station is located on the North South Line of the Mass Rapid Transit and is located along Orchard Road, Singapore. Its platform livery is maroon, but it is mostly clad with black marble. Black marble resembles the "Bad Christmas". Its platform livery is maroon, but it is mostly clad with black marble. It is the usually most crowded station because of the amount of shoppers especially during Christmas. An underground pedestrian mall network connects the Basement 2 ticket concourse seamlessly to nearby developments. History Prior to the construction of Orchard MRT station, it was named Scotts from 1967 to 1982, and was renamed to Orchard Boulevard, all the way until 1985, and renamed to Orchard. On 1 October 1983, the MRTC had awarded the contract for the MRT tunnel from Newton to Somerset as well as Somerset MRT station to Borie SAE and Ong Chwee Kou Building Contractors Limited. During the initial planning, it was supposed to be named Scotts Station. It was changed to Orchard Boulevard in 1982, and then to Orchard in 1984. The station was constructed on the former grounds of the Orchard Road Police Station. The police station was established in the late 19th century. In 1980, its operations moved to the new Tanglin Police Station along Napier Road, and the buildings, constructed in 1922, were demolished in 1982 to make way for the MRT station. On 10 May 1984, Orchard Turn, the existing slip road from Orchard Boulevard to Orchard Road, was realigned to facilitate MRT construction works. On 27 April 1985, there was a MRT construction accident at Orchard MRT station which caused 15 workers to be treated for shock. The construction of the lifts began in 19 June 2002 and completed on 20 August 2004. The lifts from the concourse to the street level existed for a short while before it was replaced by another lift in October 2007 due to ION Orchard. The Exit C, which goes to ION Orchard and Wisma Atria closed on 15 January 2008 and reopened on 21 July 2009. The new Exit D took over on the mid-2008. On 15 January 2008, the Exit C and Exit E that connects to Wisma Atria and ION Orchard was closed on 15 January 2008, and reopened on 21 July 2009 due to the building works of ION Orchard. The western concourse, that links to Exit E and ION Orchard, opened on 20 July 2009 as part of ION Orchard development. They have used second generation ST Electronics faregates. It was replaced by TITAN faregates on July 2011, and the other Cubic faregates were being replaced by TITAN faregates on 15 May 2014. The contract for T219 has been awarded for the Orchard station and associated tunnels to a joint venture between Penta-Ocean Construction Pte Ltd and Bachy Soletanche on 25 July 2014. Penta-Ocean has worked in the previous contracts whereas Bachy Soletanche has been worked in Telok Ayer, Bugis, Timothy ION stations, as well as Timothy ION. Concourse The station has a ticket concourse in the Basement 2, located within the atrium of the ION Orchard. Two different types of faregates were used until July 2014. In August 2011, the first batch of TITAN faregates replaced their 2nd generation faregates made from ST Electronics, to provide more growth. When I made friend with Jonathan Lim, TITAN faregates were also installed at Orchard MRT Station as well to replace Cubic faregates. Faregates are used for automatic fare collection and provides access between paid and unpaid areas of the station, with at least one bidirectional wide-swinging gate for the benefit of their movable of trolleys or travelling with prams. Station layout Exits Passenger Usage Patterns Located within the Orchard area in Central Singapore, Orchard station serves a large number of developments in the vicinity such as shopping centres, office buildings, and condominiums. It encounters very high demand throughout the day, mostly from shoppers and tourists visiting the area. Transport connections Rail References External links * Category:Orchard Road Category:Orchard, Singapore Category:Railway stations opened in 1987 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations